Reglas
by Hebinerd
Summary: Tsunade sabía que atreverse a leer las perversiones de Jiraiya, era como hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido, pero eso no le importó. LEMON.


**REGLAS**

**Disclaimer:** Los Sannin no me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sama, porque si fueran míos, probablemente hubieran rodado una versión porno del arca de Noé con sus invocaciones :)

**Summary:** Tsunade sabía que leer las perversiones de Jiraiya, era como hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido, pero eso no le importó.

**Advertencias:** En este fic no existe Dan, porque por muy bueno que haya sido (y lo fue), ha apagado mi luz al final del túnel que corresponde a la unión del Sr. Sapo y la Sra. Babosa. LEMON.

**Nota: **Lo de 'hacerle cosquillas al dragón dormido' del Summary, es sacado del lema de Hogwarts y eso es todo. Espero les guste.

O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o

'Jiraiya escribe cosas. Sí, cosas extrañas y morbosas. Nadie lee esas cosas hasta que están en venta. Si el Sannin de pelo blanco descubriera a alguien leyendo sus historias antes de que estén editadas y publicadas, la cuerda de la vida de esa persona, probablemente se cortaría'

Estas eran las reflexiones de una voluptuosa rubia de ojos color miel, con cabello en punta peinado en una coleta alta, que se encontraba sentada en una cama.

Los Sannin estaban de misión, camino al País de la Tierra, pero una fuerte tormenta los había pillado por el camino y los había obligado a quedarse en la posada de un pequeño pueblo al oeste de Konoha.

La dulce viejecita que los atendió, solo disponía de una habitación vacante, por lo que el trío de ninjas tuvo que compartir el espacio.

Tsunade sabía perfectamente que si compartían el cuarto, había reglas implícitas que se respetaban, pero que no se habían mencionado jamás. Eran solo tres cosillas pequeñas, nada difícil de comprender.

- Regla número 1: Jamás, JAMÁS, bajo ningún concepto, Orochimaru y Jiraiya podían tocar el equipaje de la rubia y menos su ropa interior. (Esto iba más para el escritor pervertido)

- Regla número 2: Nadie debía molestar a Orochimaru mientras dormía, ni hablarle a menos que él se hubiera dirigido a ellos primero. Si se rompía dicha regla, todo el asunto derivaba en una escena muy desagradable que concluía con una persona dentro del estómago de una serpiente.

- Regla número 3: Estaba estrictamente PROHIBIDO, leer cualquier tipo de anotación que Jiraiya hiciera, refiérase a frases en el papel higiénico, servilletas a la hora de comer e incluso puertas o paredes (N/a: la imaginación viene en cualquier momento, hay que tener recursos a mano XD) A menos que el supuesto quebrantador de normas, supiera que el mensaje tenía que ver con una misión y no con posibles historias de temas no muy educativos para menores. El castigo era desconocido para el que osara incumplirlo.

Fácil, jodidamente fácil cumplir dichas normas. Nadie había pasado los límites y por eso, ese trío era tan eficiente. Lo único que alteraba la calma del grupo, eran los comentarios demasiado explícitos de Jiraiya, dirigidos a Tsunade. Todo se solucionaba con un puñetazo, cortesía de la rubia y un vuelo por los aires por parte del peliblanco.

Bueno, al menos eso era antes, porque si hablamos del presente... podríamos decir que una de las personas estaba a punto de traspasar el límite que imponen las reglas.

Curiosidad era una cosa que Tsunade siempre había tenido y jamás la había reprimido por nada ni nadie. Sentada en el lugar donde dormiría y con su mirada vagando por la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en una mesita cuadrada con un montón de pergaminos desparramados desordenadamente. Lo que le llamó la atención no fueron los muchos pergaminos ni el desorden (a eso ya estaba acostumbrada si venía de su compañero de misiones) sino los dibujos que estaban plasmados.

Había dos razones para haber caído en la tentación de verlos: una, Orochimaru y Jiraiya se encontraban cenando, contrario a ella que ya había finalizado hace un rato y dos, que los curiosos dibujillos esos, eran iguales a alguien parecida a ella. Ni se le pasó por la mente que pudiera SER ELLA. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó los pergaminos.

Efectivamente era ella con... ¿Jiraiya? en unas poses no muy decorosas que digamos y bajo el dibujo, un par de frases sueltas como 'suspiros ahogados sonaron en el cuarto' o 'ella le rogó que siguiera', entre otros.

La rubia comenzó a enfurecerse y a echar chispas con los ojos, pero al darse la vuelta para ir a buscar al culpable, pensó 'Parece que no es necesario hablar del rey de las perversiones para que aparezca, basta con que lo maldiga internamente'.

Una sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro al pensar en lo que le haría por hacer esos obsenos dibujos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que había pasado el límite.

La sonrisa se borró de golpe, al tiempo que Jiraiya componía una expresión extraña, entre rabia, molestia y... ¿maldad? Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Tsunade pensó que la haría tragar un sapo o algo así, pero cuál no fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios del peliblanco sobre los suyos, con rudeza y furia. Ella, no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó ya que la maldita reacción la tomó por sorpresa. Fue Jiraiya quien rompió el contacto para decir socarronamente:

- ¿Preparada para pagar por lo que has hecho, Tsunade?

Ella no respondió, solo atinó a bajar la mirada culpable, pero luego se envaró, enfrentándose a su interlocutor con furia:

- ¿Pagar por qué?, ¿Qué rayos tienes en tu cerebro de baka que haces dibujitos de mí?

Su compañero rió con un dejo de histeria y la volvió a besar. Esta vez, la oji-miel sí que reaccionó al instante, plantándole una soberana bofetada en su mejilla.

- ¡Aho!, ¿pero de qué vas? En vez de perseguirme o molestarme como la gente normal haría en estos casos, tú vas y me besas. Yo no...

Jiraiya la interrumpió inclinándose por tercera vez a besarla o al menos eso creía ella, pero él paso de largo sus labios y se dirigió a su oreja.

- He esperado mucho tiempo que descubrieras los dibujos, para tener una oportunidad de castigarte por hojear mis cosas... Y ahora, es mi turno de actuar - Le susurró el Sannin, sensualmente.

Se separó de ella por unos segundos, para después volver a besarla con furia, al tiempo que la empujaba a una de las camas de la habitación. Lo que siguió a continuación, los sorprendió a ambos, Tsunade la primera. ¡Ella le correspondió! Sí, contrario a lo que pensaba Jiraiya, que creía que no perdía nada por intentar, ella le siguió el juego.

El beso fue tornándose cada vez más lento y pasional, mientras el hombre recorría la espalda de su compañera a la vez que ella enredaba sus dedos en el pelo blanco y brillante de él. Sus lenguas chocaron y comenzaron a formar una perfecta danza dentro de sus bocas.

Las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, la ropa les estorbaba y sólo quedaba por hacer lo obvio.

Jiraiya desprendió a Tsunade de la parte superior de la vestimenta, dejándole solo el sujetador puesto. Recorrió la curva de sus pechos lentamente a la vez que le mordisqueaba el cuello. Ella sólo podía gemir muy despacio, sin pararse a pensar qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Pronto, las únicas prendas que separaban sus pieles, era la ropa interior, de la que se despojaron con deseo y cariño reprimido a la vez.

En cuanto estuvieron desnudos, él la miró de una forma tan intensa, que la rubia se ruborizó salvajemente, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mente él.

Jiraiya se dejó de tonterías y se inclinó para masajear suavemente los pechos de la rubia, haciendo que sus pezones se erectaran por la fricción y que los gemidos de su dueña, aumentaran en número y sonido.

Tsunade decidió que ya puestos a jugar, ella también sabía hacerlo, así que recorrió el amplio torso del hombre con sus manos mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Con su boca, fue bajando, hasta llegar al ombligo y hacerle una pequeña caricia con una sonrisa tierna en su boca.

El peliblanco decidió que era suficiente preparación y se situó entre las blancas piernas de la mujer. Ella sólo contuvo la respiración, mirando con precaución a Jiraiya. Él le devolvió la mirada transmitiéndole tranquilidad y... ¿amor?

Sí, él siempre estuvo genuinamente enamorado de ella, a pesar de andar detrás de cada cosa con falda que se cruzara en su camino.

Sus labios hicieron contacto una vez más, demostrándose que sí había cariño y... ¿quién sabe? Incluso amor correspondido.

Jiraiya ingresó lentamente en ella, sin dejar de mirar la expresión de Tsunade. Ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió al ver que él no continuaba:

- ¿Qué sucede? - Le susurró, pensando que la magia del momento se rompería, si hablaban muy fuerte.

- Es sólo que... ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? - Le preguntó el hombre con preocupación.

- ¡Baka! te hubiera mandado a volar hace siglos si no estuviera de acuerdo y...

Jiraiya no esperó más que esa contestación para introducirse completamente en ella. Tsunade gritó, mientras aferraba su uñas a la espalda de él. Su grito de dolor fue reemplazado prontamente por gemidos de placer que atravesaban la habitación, mientras las estocadas subían cada vez en velocidad y fuerza.

El vaivén de sus caderas se compenetraba perfectamente, como si sus cuerpos supieran que estaban donde debían estar. En ese momento ellos eran uno solo y ambos se sentían plenos con ello.

El clímax se acercaba peligrosamente y las embestidas de Jiraiya alcanzaban su máximo punto de poderío. De un momento a otro, tocó un punto especial dentro de la rubia, al tiempo que ella arqueaba la espalda por completo y la semilla de él se derramaba en su interior.

Agotados, ambos dejaron escapar un larguísimo suspiro, mientras Jiraiya se dejaba caer al lado de su compañera y la abrazaba. Se dieron un último beso y cayeron dormidos sin poder evitarlo.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que el pobre Orochimaru había entrado detrás de Jiraiya y si bien, no había visto nada, en las profundidades de su lecho sí que había podido OÍR todo.

¡Kuso!, ese trío iba de mal en peor. Jiraiya tocó la ropa interior de Tsunade, habían molestado a Orochimaru en sus horas de sueño y Tsunade no sólo había leído los escritos de Jiraiya, sino que los había representado.

Bueno, ¡qué más da! Si después de todo, las reglas no se hicieron para romperse, sino para que al sobrepasar los límites, pareciera que hay obstáculos. Sólo por diversión.

**FIN**

O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o

¿Gustó?, ¿Asqueó? XD Por cierto, a mí sí me dio pena el Sr. Serpiente, A PESAR DE TODO. Nadie quiere estar cerca cuando esos dos juegan... Excepto yo y otros morbosos por ahí…

No les cuesta nada dejar un reviewcito de nada :) Sed buenos. SALUDOS DEL MÁS ACA PARA EL MÁS ALLÁ.

¡Hasta la otra!

HEBINERD


End file.
